english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013)
Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (ラストエグザイル-銀翼のファム-) is an anime television series that serves a the sequel to Last Exile. The series originally aired in Japan between October 15, 2011 and March 23, 2012, consisting of 23 episodes. The series was released in North America on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on September 10, 2013. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Carrie Savage - Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan *Jād Saxton - Fam Fan Fan *Leah Clark - Giselle Collette Vingt 'Secondary Cast' *Brian Mathis - Kayvān *Caitlin Glass - Magnolia *Christopher Bevins - Alauda *Clarine Harp - Tatiana Wisla *Duncan Brannan - Luscinia Hāfez *Greg Ayres - Dio Eraclea *Gwendolyn Lau - Vasant *Ian Sinclair - Ōrang *Jamie Marchi - Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan *John Burgmeier - Sorūsh *Kara Edwards - Teddy Martynas *Monica Rial - Sārā *R Bruce Elliott - Sadri *Tatiana Balazs - Dyan 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Johann *Alexis Tipton - Cecily *Anastasia Muñoz - Sophia Forrester, Young Fritz *Apphia Yu - Félicité Collette *Bill Jenkins - King of Turan *Brad Jackson - Atamora Collette *Brandon Potter - Vincent Alzey *Charlie Campbell - Gilbert *Chris Burnett - Dinesh *Chris Cason - Turan (ep10) *Chris Rager - Olaf *Cole Brown - Kaiser (ep11) *Corey Cleary-Stoner - Heine *Eric Vale - Victor *Holly Franklin - Adèle Collette *J. Michael Tatum - Major Geeth, Rakesh (ep12) *Jackson Frolick - Hugo *Jeff Johnson - Ignace *Jeremy Inman - Ernest Cirrus Lindemann *Jerry Jewell - Crèche *Joel McDonald - Fritz *Josh Grelle - Niccolo *Keith Kubal - Hector, Roumolt *Kenny Green - Leonard Baker *Kyle Phillips - Jared *Lara Woodhull - René Collette *Lindsay Seidel - Marilla *Luci Christian - Lavie Head *Lydia Mackay - Guzel *Maeghan Albach - Rahā (ep20), Wina Lightning *Marie Charlson - Primula *Mariela Ortiz - Alister Agrew *Martha Harms - Marianne *Maxey Whitehead - Young Johann *Melinda Wood Allen - Tereza Collette *Micah Solusod - Claus Valca *Phil Parsons - Roland, Yashbal Anand (ep6) *Ryan Reynolds - Anand, Young Heine *Sarah King - Emma (ep18) *Scott Freeman - Shiva *Scott Hinze - Vimal *Stephanie Young - Farahnāz Augusta (ep11) *Terri Doty - Elio *Tia Ballard - Alvis E. Hamilton *Wendy Powell - Roshanak Babar (ep6) *Yana Kolmakova - Viola 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Roberts *Akron Watson *Alexis Tipton *Anthony Bowling *Apphia Yu *Ben Phillips *Bill Jenkins *Brina Palencia *Bryan Massey *Cassandra Morris *Chad Cline *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chris Rager *Chuck Huber *Cole Brown *Cris George *David Trosko *Greg Dulcie - Ralph Wednesday (ep15.5), Additional Voices *Holly Franklin *J. Michael Tatum *Jarrod Greene *Jeff Johnson *Jim Johnson *Josh Grelle *Justin Pate *Kara Edwards *Kenny Green *Kul Das *Kyle Hebert *Lara Woodhull *Lydia Mackay *Marie Charlson *Mary Morgan *Maxey Whitehead *Morgan Garrett *Phil Parsons *Ryan Reynolds *Sarah Sullivan *Scott Freeman *Scott Hinze *Stephen Leitch *Tyson Rinehart 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Mary Morgan - Delphine Eraclea (ep15.5) *Mike McFarland - Alex Row (ep15.5) *Sean Michael Teague - Lucciola (ep15.5) Category:Anime Category:2013 Anime